Fairy tales of a child
by finatic-ashley
Summary: Anna-Marie was six years old when she was abandoned by her Daddy. Stuck in her fairy tale world, she meets gruffy Logan, her huntsman, and tries to cope with her new living arrangements. Can this young girl melt the loner's heart? Rated T to be safe. Includes spanking of a child in later chapters and a hell of a lot of bloody swearing!
1. Chapter 1

Anna-Marie was sniffling, wiping at her snotty nose as she walked through the snow that was nearly up to her little tummy. She didnt remember much but she had remembered her mean old Daddy taking her for a drive. He told her he was taking her to the beach but instead, he drove for a whole half a day and stopped the car, telling her to get out. Once she was out the car, all excited to find a beach, he drove off and left her there in the snow. She should have known the big meanie wouldnt have let her go to the beach when it was snowing so much.

She was walking for what felt like hours, her little body quivering. She didnt have anywhere to go through.

When she felt like her tummy was going to end up eating her, she smelt a yummy meaty smell in the air. Sneezing, she wiping her snot on her pink sleeve before trudging over to where she could smell it.

It seemed like she was in the middle of nowhere but no, there among the trees was a wood cabin. Smiling, she thought it looked like the one from the Goldilocks and the three bears or the small house that belonged to seven drawfs. Hoping there were some nice little people or bears inside, she walked up to the cabin.

"Hello?" she croaked, peaking her little head through the door but no body was home. "Three bears? grumpy? snow white?" she called again but it was still empty. Tired and cold, she went all the way through the doorway before padding over to the kitchen, looking up at the huge roast beef thing that was cooling ontop of an oven that was powered by logs.

"Might be a huntsman" she said, thinking of the strong man from her fairy tales who chopped wood. None the less, she took the plate off the stove and plopped down on the floor, helping herself to the yummy meat. She hadnt eaten since her piece of toast at breakfast so without any thought of who's house it might be and why they were in the middle of no where, she ate all of the mouth watering beef.

Little did she know, another figure was heading towards the cabin.

Logan's feet trudged through the snow as he walked back with a bucket resting on his shoulder. It had water in it from the stream that was at least 30 yards away. He had left his dinner cooling on the stove to eat for later, not knowing that a little brat would eat it. He saw the door opened and he extracted his free set of claws. Someone trespassed into his home.

He walked inside. "Who's here?!" he called. "I'm the owner of this house and i'll kick yer ass if ya don't coperate!" he yelled into the cabin, stepping inside.

Anna-Marie had been rubbing her bloated tummy after eating all of the yummy beef but looked up when she heard a man talking like a meanie. She looked around before crawling under the table to hide from him. He wasnt no bear or drawf!

Setting down the bucket, Logan sniffed and smelled it was a kid. He retracted his claws and walked into the kitchen. "I now know yer a kid. Are ya a small pup or what?" he asked, still trying to find her.

She was too scared to answer though, waiting until he passed the table before running into the living room, hiding behind the recliner chair in there.

"Kid, I'm not playin' around, come here!" he called again, getting tired of this game as he looked around the kitchen. He growled when he saw what should have been his dinner. "Aint no one ever teach ya not to break into a stranger's house?!" he was really starting to get pissed now.

She peaked a little more over the armrest. "Are you a huntsman?" she asked in a small voice.

Logan turned to the voice, letting his claws go back in when he saw the state of the little pipsqueak. "Yeah" he said, hoping it would stop the little brat from continuing this little game of hide and seek.

Anna-Marie was smarter then he thought though as she looked him up and down. "Where's yeh axe and big boots?" she asked.

"In the closet" he shrugged, walking over to her.

She looked around before looking back up at him now he was towering over her. "Ah'm hungry" she told him.

"yeah well, ya ate all mah dinner" he shrugged, picking her up by the back of her shirt. "Shouldnt ya be with a parent or somethin'?" he asked, noting how soaked her little clothes were.

"Ah dunno where they are" she frowned, remembering her Daddy going away.

Logan heaved a sigh of annoyance. "Well, ya aint stayin' in those clothes, Ah think ah got somethin' ya can wear" he told her, not wanting a rugrat to freeze to death on him.

"Do yeh have anythin' else teh eat?" she asked, only focusing on the rumbling in her tummy.

"Ah might have somethin' but me and you are gonna have a talk after ya warm up" he grunted, taking her to his bedroom before dropping her gently onto his bed.

"About what?" she instantly kneeled up, nosing at him going through his clothes

"'bout where the hell ya came from" he took out a warm jumper for her.

"Mama said Ah came from a stark"

"Not that kind of 'came from'" he rolled his eyes, tossing the jumper to her. "Put that on" he grunted, going out and closing the door behind him.

Anna-Marie pulled a face at the door, thinking the huntsman was real grumpy but did as she was told, taking her clothes off before putting the long jumper on her.

By the time she walked out the room, the grumpy man had started a fire and had something yummy smelling in the kitchen. She sat down in front of the fire, not saying anything as she took in the welcoming warmth.

"Here" she heard him say before a bowl of chicken soup was placed in front of her. "Chicken soup, should warm ya up" he said before sitting down on the recliner.

"Thank yeh" she flashed him a smile as she rolled up the long sleeves, getting her hands through.

She dipped her hand in the soup but frowned when it just went through her fingers. She liked eating with her hands but she never had soup before.

"What are ya? an animal?" Logan rose his brow, watching her.

"No, Ah'm a girl" she looked up at him like he was a weirdo.

Shaking his head, he picked up the soup, showing it to her. "Ya eat with this, dipshit" he grunted.

She stuck her tongue out at him, taking the spoon as she ate with that in stead.

"What are ya doin' out here on yer own, anyway?" he asked.

"Mah Daddy dropped meh off" she said as she ate.

"Why?"

"Ah dunno" she ate. "He was taking meh to the beach and he told meh to get out the car because we were there so Ah did but Ah didnt see no beach and when Ah turned to tell him, he was driving off" she said, focused on the yummy soup.

It was slowly dawning on Logan that it was going to be harder then he thought to get this girl to her parents. That is, if they even wanted her back.

"Sounds like he was abandonin' ya,"

"Nuh-uh" she shook her head. "He went to find the beach" she was sure of it.

"Oh yeah? then why did he leave yeh?"

"Ah dunno... " she frowed, suddenly not feeling like eating any more as she put the bowl down.

He groaned, hating to see a little pup so upset but he knew the second he comforted her, she was going to be staying. Damn pups.

"Ya can stay the night but thats it, I aint one to care for kids" he grunted, getting up.

"Ah can?" she grinned, her whole face lighting up as she held her arms up to him, causing him to raise his brow. "Carry meh."

"Do I look like the carrying type?" he growled, going to his bedroom to fetch a few sheets.

"Mah Daddy always carries meh" she told him.

"yeah? well I aint yer Daddy" he came back with an arm full of sheets, setting them on the couch. "Ya lucky yer stayin' the night."

"The huntsman in mah story is nicer" she grumbled, climbing up onto the couch.

He just rolled his eyes, tucking her in. "I'll see ya in the morning."

"Nighty night" she yawned, getting snuggled.

"Yeah, nighty night" he waved her off, going into his own bed for a much needed sleep.

(Will post the next part of this later on today hehe)


	2. Chapter 2

Vita: Okay ^_^ thanks for letting me know! hope this chapter is better with the talking.

Darkness: Sorry for any confusion but we must have different time zones, I posted the first chapter this morning

...

When Anna-Marie woke up, she was confused about her surroundings. It wasn't her bedroom and wasn't her Mummy or Daddy's bedroom either. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she remembered what had happened the day before, frowning as realization dawned on her. Her daddy had driven off without her and now she was in a Grandma house with a huntsman, who she was pretty sure was the wolf in disguise.

She got out of the bed once she smelled something yummy in the air, keeping the blankets wrapped around her as she padded over to the door. It smelled like bacon and toast which was her favorite!

She licked her lips, reaching up to the handle before gently pulling the door open and making her way into the kitchen where she found the grumpy huntsman cooking.

"I'm hungry" she called out, pulling on his p.j. pants when she reached him.

"Try asking politely and you might get some" Logan snorted, shaking his head at her lack of manners while he plated the bacon.

Anna-Marie pouted a little before letting go of his leg so she could stop her cocoon of blankets from falling from her shoulders. "Morning mister huntsman, can I have that stuff so I don't starve?" she asked innocently.

He snorted for a second time, wondering whether she had meant that to sound cheeky or not. Probably not since she didn't seem that bright anyway. "

"Go sit down then, squirt" he told her, walking to the table himself.

"What's a squirt?" she asked as she hurried over to the table, nearly tripping on the blankets in the process.

"It's what you are" he smirked once the plates were on the table.

She gave him a little stink eye, climbing up onto the chair.

Logan raised his brow when he saw her take two pieces of toast and fill it with bacon like a buttie then happily munching on it.

More then a little curious, he made a buttie out of them too and took a bite. "Not bad" he said. The kid might not have been very bright but she sure as hell knew something about food.

Once she was finished, she gave a little belch, grinning up at a somewhat amused Logan. "More, please."

"More? aren't you full?"

"Nope. More, please" she continued to grin.

"Hungry little bugger, aren't you?" he smirked, handing over the other half of his food.

"Mama says I'm a growing girl" she said, matter- of-factly as she munched on that piece too.

"Uh-huh, sure" he rolled his eyes. "Listen, if your going to be staying here then I'm going to have to get a few things for you" he told her. "Have you ever been home alone before?" he asked.

"Yes, I have" she nodded, proud to be a big girl. "And I only broke one vase, but it was the vases fault for being bad and getting in my way" she said.

He rose his brow, not knowing if he should trust the kid alone. He might come back to the place burned down or something. How old did kids have to be to be left home anyway?

"Your coming with me" he decided.

"Can we get sweets?" she asked, flashing him a toothy grin.

"I guess so" he shrugged.

"You have a tv?" she asked, looking around.

He shook his head at her small attention span. He supposed that would be a good thing at some point. He got up from the chair, going over to the cabinet by the fireplace, opening it up to reveal a small tv. "Have at it" he tossed the remote on the couch, going back into the kitchen.

Anna grinned, rushing over to the couch as she picked up the remote, happy to flick through the tv channels until she reached something that appealed to her.

"Fireman Sam!" she squealed with excitement.

"Who?" he looked over.

"Fireman Sam! he's the hero next door!" she told him like it was obvious, getting comfy when she heard the intro.

His curiosity got the better of him as he walked over, sitting on the couch. What the hell was this rubbish?

The second his butt touched the cushions, Anna climbed up onto his lap, clinging to his shirt.

"The hell are you doing?" he looked down at her before picking her up, setting her on the floor. He wasn't the fatherly type at all.

She huffed, flipping her hair cutely as she refused to look at him, crossing her little arms.

"Sulk all you want, your not sitting on my lap" he growled a little, sitting back.

She glanced at him with a heart melting pout, her arms still crossed.

"Fuck no" he growled, knowing exactly what the little brat was up to.

Her eyes seemed to water as her bottom lip quivered...

"Fine" he groaned, setting her back up on his lap. He may have been a grumpy bastard but he still had a heart. A very small, under used one.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Your silly" she grinned up at him.

"Yeah? well, so are you."

"I am not!" she poked him in the nose for being silly, causing him to wrinkle it up.

"Don't do that" he growled, giving her a warning look.

"Why not?" she grinned, poking his nose again, only harder.

"Dammit, kid" he growled, giving her a swat to her backside. "I just told you not to do it" he glared.

The lip quiver and watery eyes were back as she sniffled, shocked from the sudden sting. "Your a meanie!" she told him.

"Get use to it" he shrugged. "If I tell you not to do something, I expect you not to do it."

"Your a buggerhead!" she scowled, upset.

"Quit calling me names and watch your damn show" he growled.

"No, you have to apologize" she smacked his arm.

"That's it" he picked up the remote and turned the tv off.

"Where's my show?" she frowned, looking to the blank tv.

"I turned it off. You don't get to watch tv if your bad" he said as he got up, keeping her in his arms.

"That's not fair!" she frowned.

"It's plenty fair. You misbehaved so now, we are going straight out instead of watching tv" he explained, taking her to the bedroom. He set her on the bed, going over to the closet as he took out a clean, plain shirt she could wear as a dress to the shops.

"But I want to watch fireman Sam!" she sniffled, rubbing at her teary eyes.

"Tough" he grunted. "Now, put this on so we can go" he tossed the shirt onto the bed.

"No! I want to watch fireman Sam!" she threw the shirt onto the floor.

"I am not going to tell you again, put the shirt on." he picked it up, giving it to her.

"Fireman Sam!" was all she said.

"Right now" he growled.

Sniffling, she took the shirt off, putting the clean one on. Huntsman was so mean. She only wanted to watch Fireman Sam. She didn't do anything bad!

"Good girl" he said, taking her hand as he led her out to the truck.

"Are we still getting sweets?" she asked.

"I'll think about it" he said, leaving it at that as he put her in the back of the truck, buckling her up. He hoped she would be better behaved at the shops.


	3. day out

Gah! I KNOW it's been forever since my last update but between stupid lectures, tabloid presentations and RPing with Americans(You know who you are Panda :P), I cant keep up! but as apology, this one is extra long ^_^

...

"Oooooh look at this! no, no, look at that! this is amazing! what's that? hurry up, slow poke! wow, that's the same size as me!"

Logan groaned, his gaze following the munchkin as she darted from shop window to shop window. Seriously, if this was how the kid acted normally, did he dare give her sweets?

"Your not looking!" the young girl huffed in irritation, crossing her arms in a small sulk.

Finally getting the nerve to move from his truck, he heaved himself up from where he had been leaning against the door and walked after her, already dreading how tiring this was going to be.

Anna-Marie started jumping on the spot, gabbing on about how big the toy truck in the window was when she saw him coming over. "It's nearly as big as me! not as big as you though... I dont think anything is as big as you!" she continued to chatter.

Logan wasnt listening though. Instead, he walked right passed her, grabbing hold her when he reached her.

"Hey!" she complained, hanging from under his arm. She was clearly irritated that he was taking her away from the awesome big truck in the store window.

"Do you ever stop talking?" he asked, cutting her off as he walked along the many stores. The only reply he heard was a huff which caused him to smirk, finding it funny.

"Alright. Rules; No running off, no yelling, no messing with stuff and keep close" he grunted as he walked. "We are here to get groceries, get you some clothes, pick up some lunch and then, and only then, get a few sweets" he continued.

Upon entering the little girls department, he set her down and looked through the winter clothes. "What size are you, kid?" he asked, looking down at her.

She stuck her tongue out in concentration, putting her hand on her head before moving it away. "I'm this size" she said, showing him her height.

He snorted, shaking his head. "No, I mean your clothes. The number you choose when shopping" he told her.

"I donno, my Mummy picks my clothes" she said, giving a helpless little shrug.

"You'll need to use a changing room then" he decided, grabbing a pair of jeans in three different sizes before carrying them over to the changing rooms. However, he noticed she wasnt following and whistled, gesturing for her to come along.

She giggled, amused by him as she hurried, going straight in one of the small rooms.

"Right, try them on and come out so I can see if they are a good fit" he ordered, setting them down in there then closing the curtains once he was outside.

He walked over to the wool jumpers, wanting her protected against the harsh snow predicted. After a few minutes though, he was starting to wonder what on Earth was taking her so long.

"You alright in there, kid?" he asked, standing just outside.

"The pants wont come on!"

"Are they the biggest pair?" he rose his brow. He had been a bit unrealistic with the biggest pair fitting her.

"No, the small ones!"

He actually face palmed, growing impatient. "Then shouldnt you try on the next size up?" he asked calmly.

"... oh yeah! good idea!"

He shook his head, leaning on the frame when he heard the rustling of clothes.

After a minute or two, she came out to show him. "I like them!" she beamed up at him.

"Hold on" he crouched down and checked that they weren't too small but deemed them the right size, keeping note of it for future. "Good. Go back in and I will find you some shirts" he said, going back over as she waited in the room.

The girl didn't have a gut or breasts so he picked out the same size, taking down a pink woolen thing. "Try this on" he grunted, handing it to her.

He was relieved when it didn't take her anywhere near as long to put it on and come out.

"What do you think?" she giggled, having fun twirling for him.

"Very nice" he smirked. He went over to the racks, having a general idea of sizes now. The kid was still doing twirls so he left her to it, finding it a lot easier that way.

He picked out a total of six outfits and went over to the underwear when he heard the kid squealing. That couldn't be good so he hurried over, groaning with embarrassment when he saw what she was doing.

"I'm supergirl!" she declared, a pair of panties on her head like a hat as she 'flew' around in circles.

"What in the name of... get those off your head!" he growled, barging past the group of giggling girls that had been watching her.

"But I'm supergirl!" she told him, a huge grin plastered on her face which slowly disappeared when he snatched them off her.

"What did I say about messing with stuff?" he growled, putting them back on the display.

"Not to?"

"Right" he grunted, taking a few packets of girls panties and socks then called for a worker to come over.

"Hey, anyway she can wear this now when we pay for it?" he asked.

The teenager smiled, nodding her head. "Sure, take the tags off and I can scan it" she offered.

"Thanks" he said as he guided the kid after the woman who led them to the till.

Taking the tags off the jeans and jumper, he handed them to the woman, along with the clothes and put the jumper the kid had been wearing like a dress into the bag.

He gave her his card, packing the bags before looking down at Marie. "You are this far from not getting sweets" he told her, showing a small gap between his thumb and finger, causing the girl to frown.

"No! I'll be good!" she promised as he led her out of the store.

"You better be" he warned, taking her back outside.

The second store they reached was the grocery store. "Stay close" he reminded her when he took the trolley and pushed it through the isles.

Marie seemed far too interested in the movement of the trolley as she held on to his pants.

He gave her the benefit of the doubt though, shopping like usual. "You allergic to anything?" he asked, looking down as she shook her head.

He looked back to the shelf and grabbed a few canned foods, setting them in the trolley as he moved along. "What veggies do you like?" he asked when he reached the fresh food isle.

"None!" she said as she scrunched her nose. Who would like veg?

Logan didn't dignify that answer with a response. Instead, he rephrased his question with an order. "Pick out three veggies, now."

Marie gave a huff, scurrying through the isle in hopes of finding something at all tasty but just as she expected, it was all nasty. "It's all gross" she whined over at him.

"Fine" he said, in no mood to mess around as he grabbed three types of vegetables for her; broccoli, onions and lettuce. At least if he got some meat, he could use the onions and lettuce to make her an alright buttie.

He grabbed a few extras then picked out some fruit too and moved along.

By the time he had started looking over some steaks, Marie was so bored that she thought she was going to die from it.

"We can fry these up tonight, kid" Logan smiled, picking out a large one for him and a medium sized one for the little squirt. "Kid?" he turned around when she was being unusually quiet, nearly dropping the meat when he realized she and the trolley were gone.

"Weeeeee!" Marie grinned madly, riding the trolley as fast as she could down the isle, forcing shoppers to quickly get out of the way.

"Marie!" he panicked, running after the child before she hurt herself. He grabbed hold of the bar, stopping the trolley before it could slam into a load of shelves. "Are you insane?!" he demanded, grabbing onto her arm.

"I was having fun!" she grinned.

"That was not fun! that was dangerous!" he fumed, taking her over to a rack where they wouldn't be seen. "You. Do. Not. Ever. Do. That. Understand?" he asked, smacking at her tush with every word.

Marie whimpered, not understanding why he was so angry. "I'm sorry" she whined, close to tears.

"You damn well should be" he told her, giving her a few more smacks before picking her up, setting her in the attached seat on the trolley.

She sniffled, rubbing at her eyes as she fidgeted. She thought he was the most horrible huntsman in all of the universe.

Shaking his head, he pushed her along, making sure to hurry with the rest of his shopping.

"Can I get sweets now?" she asked, pulling at his shirt which made him snort.

"No chance" was all he said and finally reached the counter, putting the food on it.

"But you said..."

"I said 'if you are good'" he finished for her, giving her a stern look.

"Mean" she huffed, crossing her arms in a sulk.

"Whatever you say, kid" he grunted and sighed in relief once everything was bagged up.

"You are" she told him.

"If I was mean, I'd be taking you home and giving you brussel sprouts for lunch, instead of going to mcDonalds" he said, spotting his car in the car park as he went over.

"McDonalds?" her interest peaked.

"Yeah, I guess" he shrugged, opening the boot of the truck and putting the bags from the trolley into it.

"I want a happy meal" she told him as she fidgeted in the seat.

"Then I don't want to hear a peep out of you for the whole way there" he warned, finally lifting her out and putting her in the truck.

During the drive there, he smirked at how quiet she was. It seemed that the threat of brussel sprouts instead of McDonalds worked very well. In fact, he hadn't heard a peep from her the whole time, causing him to feel the need to glance at her through the rear view mirror as he drove through the drive thru.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

"Yeah" she nodded, smiling at the drive thru window that was coming up.

Snorting slightly, he opened the window.

"A big mac meal and a coke" he grunted then looked to the little girl.

"Nugget happy meal! coke! ketchup!" she grinned.

"Yeah, that" he nodded and drove to the next window, collecting their order and handing the guy the money. He handed the kid her drink but kept all the food on the passenger seat, not trusting her to wait until they got home.

She seemed quite content with her drink though, sipping away at it as she watched out the window.

"Go easy on that, your gonna need it" he observed, hearing her slurping away. The trip home seemed ages for Logan, the smell of the food in the bag getting to him. He usually wasn't a fan of greasy food but he felt like shoving the big mac into his mouth by the time they reached the cabin.

"Inside" he grunted, noticing the snow growing heavy. He emptied the boot, taking the bags in as she crawled up onto the couch.

The hungry little bugger already had her happy meal beside her and was munching on her fries. Meanwhile, Logan put away all the groceries and put her bag of clothes on her bed.

"Hungry?" he snorted, seeing her dipping her nuggets into the ketchup and happily munching on them when he finally managed to sit down.

"Yeah!"

He snickered, taking his fries out of the bag and turned the tv on while he ate them. It didn't take very long for thieving little fingers to find them though.

"How can you still be hungry?" he growled, moving his fries away as he ate some more.

"I just am" she crawled onto his lap, thieving a few more.

"They are mine" he growled, giving her the stink eye.

"Learn to share" she giggled, her mouth full of his fries.

"Greedy runt" he grumbled, giving her the rest of the pack and happily ate his big mac.

She giggled more, finishing off his fries like the evil little fry thief she was.

"Good cub" he yawned, settling back on the couch to nap. Trying to take care of a child really took it out of you. Especially when the child was Marie.

She finished off her coke before climbing up onto his nap. He was too tired to get her off so held her instead, allowing her to snuggle into his chest as he dozed off.


	4. I shall call him Wolfy!

When Marie woke from her nap, she was staring at the gruff face of a sleepy huntsman. She tilted her head, wondering why he didn't shave like her Daddy did. He never had weird stubbly stuff coming out of his face.

She felt a pit of sadness in her tummy when she thought about her Daddy but huffed to herself. If he didn't want her, she didn't want him!

"What you huffin' about, runt?" came a grunt that nearly scared her to death.

She squeaked, looking up at the man but his eyes were still closed. She couldn't figure out how he did that.

"Are you an alien or something?" she pouted, reaching up as she opened one of his eyes.

His pupil was focused on her and a wolfish little smirk appeared while he adjusted himself to get comfy and put his arms around her.

"Na pup, just good at hearing is all" he chuckled tiredly, still waking up from his nap.

She crossed her arms when she snuggled into him.

"Your weird" was all she could think to say.

"I know" he smirked.

"I'm hungry" she told him with a very serious expression.

"What? you just bloody ate."

"So?"

"So... you'll get a drummer belly" he snorted.

She crinkled her eyebrows together in thought, half wondering if the huntsman was a weirdo.

"What's that?" she asked which was followed by a groan from him.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" he asked, groaning again when she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright. Alright. A drummer belly is when you get a gut like a drum" he explained.

"Oooooh..." she nodded her head before grinning impishly. "Bam! bam! bam!" she giggled, patting his stomach then looked up at him with a cheeky little expression.

"Kid?"

"Yeah?" she giggled.

"You better run" he growled with his eyes closed.

She squealed, giggling as she did as she was told, jumping off the couch and running out the room.

Smirking, he had a leisurely little stretch before running after her like a wolf, being playful of course. He wasn't really going to hurt the little runt.

"Come here, pipsqueak" he growled, smirking when he caught sight of her.

"Bad huntsman! bad! bad!" she squealed between her giggles, running around to avoid him.

"Damn right. I aint no huntsman, I'm a wolf" he smirked while he ran.

She couldn't stop giggling, running about. That's when the front door caught her eye. Grinning, she legged it as fast as she could but squealed when a strong arm scooped her up.

"Oh no you don't" he growled, showing no mercy as he tickled the cheeky little thing.

She hadn't had this much fun in ages!

As she laughed and squirmed, she was positive she wanted the wolf huntsman as her new Daddy.

"That'll teach you" he said, smirking smugly at the fact he managed to get her while he took her to the kitchen. It was a good thing he had gone shopping, with the way the girl ate.

"Your mean" she grinned up at him.

"That's right. I'm the Wolverine, meanest bad ass in the world" he boasted, despite the fact he said it while he was cradling an ankle biter in his arm. An ankle biter that didn't even belong to him... What the hell was he thinking?

"Wolverine? that sounds scary" Marie frowned, not liking that at all.

"Wolverine aint so bad" he shrugged.

She thought for a moment, not even noticing what he was cooking.

"I'll call you Wolfy!" she declared, a huge grin on her face. A grin that, although Logan didn't like the whimpy sounding nick name, made him give in and accept it.

"Alright runt, you do that" he said, surprising himself at the soft smile he had. Since when did the Wolverine smile like a lovey dovey pussy?

Shaking his head, he prepared a ham and lettuce buttie and set the little one down on the counter so she could eat it.

"Eeeeeeew! there's green stuff touching my food!" she whined like it would infect her.

"Oh well. Eat it or you can be like Repunzal and go live in the shed out back" he threatened, crossing his arms. He didnt care that he was threatening with fairy tale garbage. If sinking this low meant she would eat healthy shit, then he would.

Grumbling, she took the sickening buttie and nibbled at it.

"Good girl" he smirked with pride.

Once she swallowed the first bit, she stuck her tongue out at the bully.

"FYI, Repunzal was locked in a tower, not a shed. You big dummy" she told him and took another bite.

"FYI, I'm glad for the sake of my manliness that I didnt know" he snorted.

"Big dummy" she grumbled between bites.

Snickering, he walked over to the chair his coat was hanging on and put it on.

"Whatever kid. It's suppose to get real cold tonight so I'm going to cut up some logs for the fire" he explained when he saw the confused little expression she had.

"Can I help?" she grinned.

"No way in hell" he grunted, thinking of the kid trying to hold the sharp axe he had.

"Your being a huge fart face" she complained.

"Listen. You aren't old enough to cut the wood but you can play while I'm out there. Sound fair?"

She nodded and raised her arms for him to help her off the counter when she was done eating.

"Geez, when do you pups learn to do stuff on your own?" he asked as he helped her down.

"Mummy says I'm a big girl when I'm eighteen" she said, flashing a toothy grin.

"Right. Right. And how old are you again?" he inquired, glancing down at her.

"I'm a whole six years!" she declared.

"Shit" he groaned, taking her by the hand as he led her outside.

Once he let go, she ran at high-speed to the nearest snow pile and jumped on it, wiggling about to make a snow angel.

He just shook his head and went over to his tree stump and picked up his axe. And the kid thought he was the weird one...

"Stay close" he called to her, not even sure if she was listening before getting down to work.

Setting up the log, he made sure to keep her in hearing distance as he chopped.

He had managed to get plenty for the night but couldnt see the runt anywhere when he turned around.

"Kid?" he called, panicked as he looked around. "Kid!" he sniffed more as he rushed to where he could smell her.

"Roar! Roar!" he felt a little cannon ball knocking him over in the snow before sitting on his back.

"I got you! I got you!" she sang, giggling her head off.

"Real fucking funny" he growled, a face full of snow as he glared up at her.

"I thought so" she grinned.

He was actually debating on whether or not he should kick her ass but noticed the falling snow getting thicker. It probably wasnt a good idea to beat on a kid anyway. Even if she did deserve it.

"C'mon brat, inside" he easily stood up, causing her to slide down his back and fall into the snow.

She whined but obediently followed after him when he went inside with the logs. She went to play with her happy meal toy but Logan grabbed her arm, leading her to her room.

"Oh no you dont, it's six o'clock which means bath, dinner, bed" he grunted, setting her on her bed as he sorted through her pjs.

"Awww, why do I have to have a bath?" she whined, watching him.

He settled on the fuzzy ones then crouched in front of her, wrapping a strand of her greasy hair around his finger.

"Thats why" he said like it was obvious then let go, setting the pjs on the bed.

Huffing, she crossed her arms.

"I'm going to run a bath then put dinner in the oven. No messing around in here. You get undressed and march your little ass into the bathroom" he said, leaving her there.

"March your little ass in the bathroom... no messing around..." she mimicked in a deep gruff voice before grinning, getting an idea. She scurried over to the dresser and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her neck. Giggling quietly, she tip toed over to the door and peaked out, seeing him put some potatoes in the oven.

The second his back was turned, she crawled over to the couch and grabbed a pair of his big boots and put her feet in them, tieing them extra tight so they wouldnt fall off.

"Kid? I dont hear you in the bathroom!" he called, washing his hands.

"Rightio caption!" she called, grinning as she popped up behind the couch.

"What the fuck are you..." he rose his brow, watching her little show when she cut him off.

"MARCH! one! two! three! four! one! two! three! four!" she grinned, stamping her feet in the boots as she 'marched' to the bathroom.

He shook his head at her cheek, smirking as he checked the time. Once again, he wondered why the kid's asshole parents ever thought of getting rid of her. Sure, she could be annoying but as far as little brats go, she was a favourite of his.

He listened to her splashing around in the tub as he fried the two steaks he had picked up earlier. She was rambling on about a giant octopus sinking ships or something.

Either way, he had to end her fun when he mashed the potatoes up. "Kid! enough playing!" he called.

"Why?"

"Dinners ready! If your not out in ten seconds, I'll eat yours!" he smirked, knowing full well that would get the greedy little bugger out.

"One... two..." he snickered, hearing her rushing about to get out in time. "Three... four... five..."

"DONE!" she skidded into the kitchen and he burst out laughing at her appearance. Her hair was all frazzled and most of it was in a heap in front of her face.

"Get dressed first and brush your hair."

"Fine" she huffed, running off. "Dont you dare count!"

"Wouldnt dream of it" he smirked, sitting at the table.

She was back out in no time, wearing the fuzzy pjs with her hair brushed back.

He rose his brow when he noticed her pants were inside out and her top was back to front.

"Come here" he said, turning the top at least and letting her pop her arms back through the sleeves.

She didnt talk much during dinner, due to the fact she just shoveled down the mash.

"Arent you touching your meat?" he asked.

"I cant."

"Why?" he rose his brow. The kid had eaten meat before.

"You didnt cut it up" she explained.

"So? just cut it" he grunted as he ate.

"I dont know how" she sniffled.

"Alright, dont start crying" he leaned over, cutting it up for her then watched as she practically hovered it up.

"All done?" he asked.

"Uh-huh" she grinned, setting down her empty glass.

"Good. Brush your teeth then go to bed" he said, taking the plates over to the sink.

"Never!" she cackled, running off.

"Hey!" he growled, walking out the kitchen and looking around what looked like an empty cottage.

"This is gettin' real old, kid" he growled, trying to sniff her out.

"WOLFY! WOLFY!" she screamed, sounding a little too frantic for it to just be a game.

That was when a second scent filled the air. Someone was outside with the runt and it didn't sound like a pleasant conversation.


	5. Guests

"WOLFY! WOLFY!" Anna-Marie screamed, running around the truck like a wild child.

Logan was out there in seconds, scanning the area before looking to her. A threatening growl rumbled in his chest when he saw some man-child in sun glasses chasing her around the truck. He didn't give a shit who he was, he was dead.

He ran over to the truck, just as Marie ran around it again and made a dash for his legs, hiding behind him.

"What's the big idea?" Logan growled when the guy ran right into his chest. He fell back a little but Logan didn't budge once.

"Oh hello. I was just trying to have a word with Anna-Marie and..." he couldn't even finish what he was trying to say. Logan had punched the bastard, knocking him to the floor.

"You come near her again and that will feel like a fucking tap" he growled, picking Marie up and holding her to his chest. The guy might have known Marie's name but he scared her and Logan didn't like that.

"Son of a... now just one moment" he glared, holding his nose while he stood back up. "I am trying to help her" he told him.

"You her Dad?" he asked, looking him up and down. He looked kind of young but that didn't mean he wasn't related.

"What? No!" he quickly shook his head, causing him more pain.

"Good. Fuck off" Logan grunted and turned, heading back into the cabin. He slammed the door behind him, ignoring the knocks.

"He was scary" Marie frowned, clinging to Logan's shirt. She had only been playing with her huntsman and that man came out of no where.

"Your safe from him but not me" he growled when he finally reached her room. He set her on the bed and glared down at her sternly. "You're in a lot of trouble, missy" he told her.

She suddenly felt a lot safer with the man outside as she looked up at those scary eyes.

"Why? I didn't do anything" she whined, trying to get down from the bed but he stopped her.

"Why? how about the fact you ran off to avoid going to bed, you ignored me calling you AND you went outside in the fucking dark" he growled. He was growing more angry and wondered how the kid thought it was alright to go out willy nilly like that.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, knowing where this was going. She needed to get as much distance between her and his hand so she jumped down and ran for the door.

"Dont even think about it!" he picked her up by the back of her pajama shirt and bent her over the side of the bed, smacking away at her bottom.

"Your horrible! I hate you!" she started crying after she realized he was causing her tush to sting again. She honestly didn't know what she had done wrong. It was the glasses man who was bad, not her.

Logan felt a pang of hurt when she told him she hated him. It hurt a lot more than he ever thought it would but the thought of her running off again and getting hurt was enough for him to start lecturing her.

"You NEVER run off like that. Never hide from me when I call you and NEVER go outside alone, do you understand?" he demanded between smacks.

She managed to choke out a 'yes' as her tears rolled down her cheeks, soaking the blanket beneath her.

"Are you ever going to try that again?" he asked harshly, wanting to hear her promise. No. He didn't want it, he needed it.

"No! Nooooo, please Wolfy" she begged, her crying making her hiccup.

He felt warmth when she called him that. She wouldn't have called him wolfy if she hated him. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest, allowing her to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to ever do that again, you could have gotten hurt or..." he frowned, not wanting to even imagine what could come after 'or'.

She sniffled, rubbing at her tush. "Or what?" she mumbled, snuggling into his chest.

"Doesn't matter. It aint gonna happen, I'll make sure of it" he promised, kissing the top of her hair and tucking her into the bed. "You stay put, you hear?" he asked, smiling a little when she was too tired to even answer and just snored.

"Good girl" he said quietly then walked out her room. He still needed to find out who the fuck that guy was. Releasing his claws, he prepared for the worst and opened the front door.

He saw him leaning against the truck like he knew he would come back out.

"Get off my truck" he growled, smirking when he did so instantly. Good. The twerp was a fast learner.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why your here before I skin you alive" he growled, showing him the claws in warning.

"My name is Scott Summers and I work at Xavier's institute for mutants and I came to warn you, there is a very bad mutant hanging around here for some reason and we think you might be that reason" he explained.

Logan snorted at that. He had never seen another mutant before Anna-Marie came along really and he would hardly call her a bad mutant when she was too young to even have her mutation. The only reason he knew she was one was because he could smell it on her.

"Beat it kid, I can handle anything around here" he said. If he wasn't so pissed off, he would have laughed at the idea of a 'very bad mutant' trying to mess with him.

"Would you take that chance? With Anna-Marie" he asked, clearly pressing Logan's buttons and it worked as the feral growled.

"You saying I can't take care of her?" he glared, grabbing the little punk's shirt. If he kept it up, he might actually kill him.

"I didn't say that but if you stay here, you are both in danger" he said, choosing his words carefully.

"I told you I can handle it" he glared down at him.

"But you are selfish enough to risk it?" Scott asked with a raised brow.

Logan selfish? How dare he call him selfish when it came to Marie.

"Your gonna fucking regret that" he snarled, raising his claws to slash at him.

"Wait!" a woman called, walking up behind them. "I am sure he didn't mean it like that. We are only trying to help you" she explained.

He looked over his shoulder and rose his brow. "The fuck did you come from?" he asked then smirked. "You the 'very bad mutant'? wow. So scary" he laughed.

She merely stopped beside him. "No, we think he has a connection with you. The professor has watched his thoughts for the past few days, disgusting blood thirsty thoughts" she said.

"Like I told four eyes here, I can handle it" he said, letting go of the punk's shirt to look at her. He started walking back into the cabin but stopped when he heard something that actually made him think.

"Some of those thoughts included leaving you Anna-Marie's mutilated body on your porch..."

"You really saw that?" he asked.

"I didn't but the Professor did."

"Professor huh? and what does this all-knowing Professor want?"

"He wants to help. You will be safe at the institute, along with other mutants" she said.

"Marie stays with me" he growled. "And I don't want him anywhere near her" he said, jabbing his thumb over at the guy.

"That's fine" she smiled, ignoring the death glare Scott had.

"I'm not a pedophile" he said, insulted that someone would even think that.

"Sure you're not, just stay away from her or I'll give you some scars to show off" he smirked over at him then looked back to the woman. "Where is this place?" he asked.

"It's only a few hours from here if we take the jet" she said.

"Fuck no, I'll drive."

"That would take days" Scott snorted.

"Shut it" he growled at him.

"I'm afraid Scott is right, It would take too long."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Do I have wings? No. I was built to stay on the ground" he growled.

"Scared to fly? seriously?" Scott snickered.

"Watch it, I aint scared" he glared.

"Then pack up and use the jet" he smirked.

"Fine" he snapped and stormed inside to get some stuff.

"That wasn't very nice" the woman said, smiling though as she looked over at Scott.

"Worked didn't it?" he smirked.

"Fucking kid thinking I'm scared of flying" Logan shook his head, first going into his room and packing his clothes and boots. He wasnt scared. He just felt uneasy in the air. It was unnatural.

Knowing Marie all too well, he packed some food too for the trip incase she woke up.

Once his stuff was all packed, he walked quietly into her room and put all her new clothes and things in a few bags and took them all out at once, hating it when he made two trips.

"Your bringing food at this time of night?" Scott rose his brow, standing aside as the older mutant took everything onto the jet. He was even more confused when he snorted.

"You don't know Marie" was all he said and went back to get her.

He picked her up, cradling the small child as he took her to the jet, trying not to wake her. He had a feeling he wouldn't like this ride one bit.

(Sorry to rush the end of this chapter a little but my puppy is trying to get my attention ^_^ I will update the Xaveir Comunity later today)


End file.
